This disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for determining performance parameters of patient support surfaces, such as mattresses, cushions, or pads for example. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates an apparatus and method for determining an envelopment parameter of a patient support surface using a test apparatus and method. Moreover, another illustrative embodiment relates to determining an envelopment parameter of a patient support surface and modifying a structural or operational feature of the surface in response to the test results.
While various test methods and apparatuses have been created for determining characteristics of patient support surfaces, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.